Zero-nyan!
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Kesialan bukanlah hal baru lagi bagi seorang Kiryuu Zero. Tujuh belas tahun hidupnya selalu dihiasi oleh sebuah kata bermakna jelek tersebut. Namun, mungkin kesialannya yang satu ini tidaklah terlalu buruk. Karena berkat kesialan itu, ia tahu sisi lain dari seorang Kuran Kaname. KZ


**Pair:** KaZe

 **Genre:** Fluff and lil' bit of humor

 **Warning:** Homo/Gay/Shounen-Ai/Boys Love, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), EYD tidak jelas, kata-kata kasar, Super OOC, Absurd!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero berjalan di kawasan _Cross Academy_ menuju rumah kepala sekolah dengan wajah lebih suram dari biasanya. Menyeret kaki beralas sepatu kulit hitam yang terhiasi tanah dan lumpur yang mengering dengan gerakan cepat. Tubuhnya seperti remuk dan lengket dan bau, dan lengket. Sial.

Tugas yang diberikan asosiasi _hunter_ kali ini membuatnya memburu _level E_ secara marathon selama dua hari satu malam. Ia hanya istirahat selama dua jam lima belas menit empat puluh tujuh detik. Itu sudah termasuk makan dan buang air. _Hell_! Ia hanya tidur selama 20 menit! Bahkan sekarang ia mengenakan celana dalam yang sama saat memulai misi!

Tapi.. Yeah, itu bukan hal baru. Dan mengirimnya ke sarang _level E_ langsung juga bukanlah hal baru. Zero tahu asosiasi ingin melenyapkannya, tetapi sebelum ia mati mereka ingin membuat sisa-sisa hidup penerus Kiryuu itu lebih berguna.

" _Greedy bastard_!"

Pemuda _albino_ itu menghentakan kakinya dengan keras, membuat air dari kubangan kecil yang terinjak mengotori jelana jeans hitamnya. Mata Zero melotot. Dahinya berkedut.

" _Fucking hell_!"

Zero berjalan makin cepat -hampir berlari membuat jaket _hunter_ nya yang panjang sedikit berkibar. Ia tidak tahan lagi! Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah mandi -berendam di _bathub_ \- memakai pakaian yang lembut dan tidur di kasur empuk dengan _bed cove_ r lembut yang nyaman.

Brak!

Mendobrak pintu dan melepas asal sepatunya di depan pintu, Zero berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Yuuki yang kesal karena meninggalkan sepatu kotornya begitu saja dan menghindari pelukan selamat datang ayah angkatnya. Membuat lelaki tampan bersurai pirang kusam itu menangis di ujung ruangan.

"Zerorin tidak menyayangiku.."

;-;

"Hahh, _richijou_. Aku yakin Zero hanya sedang lelah."

"Huwee Yuuki! Kau tidak memanggilku ayah~!"

"Ugh."

 _Di kamar mandi_

Dengan gerakan cepat Zero melepas pakaiannya dan melempar benda-benda itu ke keranjang cucian. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam _bathub_ berisi air hangat secara perlahan. Berbaring di sana sampai hanya sebagian leher dan kepalanya saja yang berada di atas air.

"Hahh.."

Zero memejamkan manik _amethyst_ miliknya. Meresapi kehangatan dari air yang melingkupi tubuh telanjangnya. Tangannya yang ramping meraih botol sabun yang berada di samping bathub tanpa membuka mata. Ia mengusapkan sabun cair itu ke bagian tubuhnya yang berkulit pucat. Aroma _chamomile_ dari sabun membuat Zero lebih rileks.

Ini salah satu sebab Zero langsung pergi ke rumah Kaien setelah menyelesaikan misi. Tidak seperti di _Sun Dorm_ yang hanya menyediakan kamar mandi umum, di rumah Kaien ia memiliki kamar mandi sendiri di kamarnya. Zero itu _introvert_ yang sangat mengedepankan privasi dan sangat sensitif terhadap kata 'berisik'. Apalagi ketika lelah sehabis menjalankan misi _. Well_ , bukan berarti Kaien dan Yuuki tidak berisik, tapi setidaknya mereka mengerti di saat ia tidak ingin diganggu.

.

.

Wajah remaja _albino_ itu kini lebih cerah daripada yang sebelumnya. Yeah, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak lengket dan tidak bau. Ia mengenakan sweater polos berwarna putih yang agak kebesaran dan celana selutuh yang berwarna senada.

Zero memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin berukuran 40 cm. Meskipun ia termasuk orang yang 'masa bodoh' bukan berarti ia tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilannya kan?

"Hmm, sepertinya rambutku mulai panjang."

Jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh surai perak lembut yang memang mulai memanjang. Mungkin besok ia akan ke kota untuk potong rambut dan berbelanja?

Zero menguap dan mengucek kecil matanya menggunakan lengan baju sebelum melompat ke kasurnya yang terlapisi bed cover berwarna putih. _Well_ , siapa yang tahu jika _hunter_ manis kita terobsesi dengan warna putih? Bahkan kamarnya di dominasi oleh warna putih.

Setelah beberapa detik Zero tertidur pulas. Sosoknya terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap di ruangan bernuansa putih itu, meninggalkan kesan damai dan nyaman.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

 _17.00_

Zero bangun dengan perasaan nyaman setelah tidur selama 4 jam tanpa gangguan. Badannya sudah terasa lebih baik. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang menuju dapur.

Alis peraknya terangkat ketika telinganya tidak menangkap suara Yuuki maupun Kaien. "Kemana mereka?"

Manik _amethyst_ nya yang menelusuri dapur kemudian menangkap kertas pink mencolok yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas. Kerjaan Kaien. Zero mengambil kertas itu.

 _Hai Zerorin~ kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?_

 _Maaf, kami pergi ke rumah bibi Nao tanpa memberitahumu! Tapi wajah tidurmu manis sekali son! Ayah dan Yuuki tidak tega membangunkanmu x3 dan lagi kau pasti sangat lelah sampai tidak menyadari ayah dan Yuuki yang berisik sekali mengambil foto wajah tidurmu yang seperti malaikat itu hehe~_

 _Sampai bertemu minggu sore~ kami pasti akan membelikan oleh-oleh!_

 _Salam cinta_

 _Ayah_

Zero meletakkan kertas _pink_ itu ke atas meja dengan keras. Wajahnya memerah. "Yuuki! _Chairman_! Awas kalian!"

 _Sigh_

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia masih tidak yakin jika Yuuki dan Kaien hanya sebatas ayah dan anak angkat. Kelakuan mereka berdua mirip sekali.

Ia kemudian membuka kulkas dan menilik isi di dalamnya. Dada ayam, daging, keju, susu, roti tawar, wortel, selada, kacang polong, dan fanta? Entahlah, warnanya merah seperti fanta stroberi.

"Hmm, masak _sandwich_ saja."

Belasan menit kemudian Zero membawa sepiring sandwich daging beserta segelas -yang mirip- fanta ke depan tv. Mengambil remote dan menghidupkan televisi led, Zero kemudian duduk bersandar di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Ahh, jarang sekali ia merasakan ketenangan seperti ini. Ia mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv yang kebanyakan memutar film dan acara keluarga ataupun info liburan. Yeah, sekarangkan masuk _weekend_. Sebagian besar siswa _cross academy_ berkunjung kerumah mereka masing-masing, namun ada juga yang tetap tinggal di asrama karena ada acara disekitar sini ataupun karena tidak ada agenda sama sekali. Yang mana saja Zero tidak perduli.

Merasa haus, Zero kemudian meminum cairan berwarna merah cerah yang memang terasa seperti stroberi.

1 teguk

2 teguk

"Ini bukan fanta?"

Zero mengerjapkan matanya. Minuman itu terasa pahit setelah ia menelannya. Zero _sweatdrop_. Itu bukan semacam obat sirup kan? Memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, ia kembali menonton acara tv yang sekarang menampilkan suatu pencarian bakat.

Remaja itu melihat datar juri yang sedang memberi komentar dan membesarkan hati peserta yang tidak lolos.

"Uh-huh.. sebagus apapun pujianmu tetap saja kau tidak meloloskannya."

Zero memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum kemudian kembali mengganti channel tvnya.

 _Beauty and The Beast_

"Heh, jika saja kekuatan kutukan itu ada aku akan mengubah Kuran- _Teme_ itu menjadi seekor beruang madu." Zero menggerutu sambil melihat pangeran tampan yang kini berubah menjadi si buruk rupa karena keamgkuhannya.

"Kalian pikir gadis cantik mana yang akan jatuh cinta kepada pria yang telah membuatnya menjadi tahanan? Jangan lupakan si pria sekarang buruk rupa! Klise sekali! _Bullshit_!"

Zero mengeluarkan cibiran untuk sekian kalinya. Ugh, siapa sangka sifat Zero mirip sekali dengan gadis-gadis _jones_ yang suka mencibir suatu kisah romantis tak masuk akal yang kerjaannya cuman bisa nonton anime dan baca ff saat _satnight_?

Tanpa terasa tiga jam telah terlewati. Zero kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan piring, gelas dan perlatan masak yang ia gunakan. Umm, mungkin ia akan patroli sebentar. Memastikan _cross academy_ benar-benar aman. Sebelum itu ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket. Karena sekarang memasuki musim gugur jadi tentu saja suhunya menurun.

Namun belum sempat membuka lemari pakaiannya, Zero terduduk di pinggiran ranjang karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa.. panas dan gatal.

 _Gulp_

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Apa mungkin ia keracunan minuman mirip fanta itu? Tapi ia tidak merasa mual dan pusing. Hanya kepalanya sedikit sakit.

Eh?

"Arghh!"

Sa-sakit. Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Pandangan Zero perlahan mengabur sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

Zero mengerjapkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kali hari itu.

A-ada yang aneh

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang penglihantannya menjadi lebih err tajam. Tidak hanya penglihatannya, penciuman dan pendengarannya juga seperti di _upgrade_. Dan lagi, mengapa barang-barang di kamarnya terlihat jauh lebih besar?

Zero merasa nafasnya menjadi cepat. Oke, oke. Jangan panik Zero.

Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

Huft~

Zero mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Tapi tunggu, apa memang poninya menutupi semua dahinya? Eh? Zero melihat tangannya yang kecil, berbulu putih yang terlihat lucu dan lembut

.

..

...

Oke Zero. Kau boleh panik sekarang.

"MEOW?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini ff refreshing. Dipastikan cuman twoshot, tp bisa jd 3shot kalo chap selanjutnya lebih panjang dari yg diharapkan dan saya malas ngetik. Dan kalau otak saya kembali ga beres, mungkin akan muncul scene menjurus. And.. tolong jangan tanya ff yg lain kpn update, tp doakan saja semoga cepet update

 **RnR Onegaisimasu~**


End file.
